


Tales from the Border Kingdoms

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Demons, Elves, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Humor, Incest, Large Breasts, Multi, Nasty Sandwich, Orcs, Other, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: The ongoing adventures of a young orphaned orc named Kia traveling through the Border Kingdoms between the Three Empires of men, orcs, and elves to find adventure and glory. And pussy.Mostly pussy.





	1. Kia and the Going-Away Present

The lands north of the Center Sea are known as the Three Empires, and for good reason: in the south, against the sea itself, sits the human Cerulean Republic, a seat of trade and culture for the entire known world; to the northwest, the vast forests of the Savariada, home to the Savariadalas, the elven Eternal Syndica, steeped in the mysteries of magic and nature; to the east, the Sea of Grass, home to the orcs of the Ten Thousand Tribes, the largest military force in the known world if not for their fragmented leadership and simple lives. Between those three great empires sit the Border Kingdoms, dozens of small states where the races mingle freely, left unmolested by each of their larger neighbors only because they serve as such an effective buffer against the other two. The northernmost of those kingdoms, wedged into the rolling hills between the mountains of the Giant's Back and the impenetrable elven forests, is known as Elthys. With the exception of the occasional raid by the savage ogres of the north, Elthys is a peaceful, stable land ruled by a dynasty more concerned with arranging advantageous marriages than fighting over territory. The people of Elthys thrive, towns and villages bustling with the fruits of farms blessed with rich, bountiful soil. As hearty and peaceful as the land is, it would take a true idiot to go hungry farming in Elthys.

It would take an idiot, in fact, like Chyron Littlethorn.

Littlethorn Farm hadn't always been in such disrepair, with muddy, empty fields and a collapsing barn; it was once a perfectly fine example of Elthysian industry, growing vegetables and raising sheep and honeybees that were widely regarded as some of the best in the province. Chyron had taken pride in his bountiful land, in his two beautiful daughters, and in the dutiful wife who cooked and cleaned and let him climb on top of her every night for the three to five pumps it took for him to spurt and roll off to go to sleep. Then one day said dutiful wife had decided she'd rather cook and clean for the handsome young traveling merchant with the huge...inventory and the knowledge to use it, and purely by coincidence the farm had immediately started to go to hell.

By now most of the land and all but a few of the sheep had been sold off to other, better farmers, the bees had packed up and departed for literal greener pastures, and Chyron spent most of his time hoping another bottle of wine would help him decide whether to marry his daughters off. They were both of marriageable age, and he could certainly use the money he mistakenly thought he could squeeze out of his new in-laws, but at the same time they were really the only people left to work the farm with him.

Especially since his one remaining farmhand was about to become an adventurer or some shit.

Kia Bear-Back, if the name and the overbite and the tawny green skin didn't make it immediately clear, was an orc, one who'd been an important part of Littlethorn Farm since Chyron found her crying and shivering in the barn at seven years old, lost or abandoned by her tribe. Chyron, of course, was a charitable and righteous man who would never turn down a chance at an extra fieldhand he didn't have to pay, and so Kia became a part of the household. While some in the northern and eastern Kingdoms are uneasy with the supposed savagery of orcs, Chyron was only too happy to watch her grow over the next eleven years into the tallest, strongest, most loyal hand on his farm. Besides, the fact that she was a girl carried another advantage that made him glad she was the only one to stay as the farm started to fold; unlike the male hands, he never had to worry about her despoiling the virtue of his daughters.

Of course, as has been previously stated, Chyron was a fucking idiot.

* * *

Kia was bent over the clay bowl of water sitting on an old barrel in the barn, doing her best to wash off the sweat of a long, hard day's work and the heat of the summer night. Chyron's generosity didn't extend to letting her sleep in the house, naturally, but it did extend to a plate of scraps at breakfast and dinner, a bucket of well water a day, and a pile of old skins in the long-empty hayloft. It could have been worse—it was no curled up crying and shivering and starving in the rain with your tribe nowhere to be found, after all—but it also could have been a fuck sight better. Which was a big part of why she was leaving to be an adventurer or some shit.

The rag paused over her muscular upper back, the two tattooed bear paws on her shoulders the only remnant of her clan, when she heard a scuttling sound from the other side of the barn. When it was followed by a muffled giggle, the corners of her thick lips curled up around her little tusks. She set the rag down and turned slowly, stalking across the dirt floor. With her tunic hung on the wall of the last surviving stable stall, there was nothing to hide her sculpted abs, huge breasts, and bulging arms from the setting sun filtering in the windows...or from her unseen voyeurs.

"Who's there? I can hear someone skulking around..." Another giggle was followed by a shushing sound. "When I find you, I'm gonna have to punish you..." There was a burst of giggling and muttering, followed by silence, but it was already too late; Kia lunged through the open window with a triumphant roar, grabbing her two stalkers by the collar and yanking them through in a flash of coppery hair and white cloth. As they dropped to the floor together, Chyron's two daughters burst out laughing.

"Oh no, sister, a big scary orc's got us!"

"She's prob'ly gonna eat us all up!"

Kia rolled her eyes as she flopped onto her back. "Yeah. Never stops being funny."

The girls curled up on either side of her, plump freckled bodies in thin white dresses, hands reaching out to teasingly stroke her muscles.

"Are you really sure you gotta leave?" Rose asked. She was the elder by two years, the taller by six inches, and the more experienced by half a dozen dicks.

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you," purred Daisy. She was newly eighteen, like Kia, and very interested in making up those half-dozen dicks' difference.

Kia shrugged, eyes turning to the pack leaning against the wall. "Sorry, girls, but I gotta go out and seek my fortune or whatever. Can't be your papa's mule forever."

"But with you gone, we'll be so lonely," Rose said, bending her head down to coyly kiss Kia's thick, brownish-green nipple. Kia groaned in arousal, then snorted.

"Why do I think you two'll be just fine without me?" Well, because of all the times she'd watched them gleefully kissing and groping and fingering and licking each other, that was why. "Besides, there's a lotta other slutty farm girls out there who don't even know how much they need a big strong orc bitch to fuck 'em 'til they scream. You don't want them to go without, do you?"

Rose hummed thoughtfully. "Well...at least let us give you a nice going-away present..."

As the two girls reached down to undo the piece of frayed rope holding up her itchy breeches, Kia grinned. "And what kind of present would that be?"

As they tugged at the waist of her pants, Daisy smiled. "Oh, it's a really, really big one..."

Kia raised her hips enough to let them pull down her breeches and reveal something that, if Chyron had known about it, would have given him a heart attack.

It's worth pausing here for a brief digression into the anatomical differences between orcs and humans. Humans like to claim that they have two sexes: one called male, that puts the babies in, and one called female, that pushes them back out. Orcs are under no such delusion. Kia, in fact, was only a 'girl' because she was raised among humans, where that concept exists; orcs, having no concept of gender and a veritable roulette wheel of genital arrangements, would have called her akchar if talking specifically about her junk and then moved on with their lives, but to humans her tits and hips and twat made her a girl even if that label had one big, green, veiny asterisk.

Or, to put it another way, Kia had a cock.

A huge one, growing out of the top of her puffy green slit where most other races would assume a clit would be. It did everything a human man's did—pissed and jizzed and went hard and soft and repeatedly into holes—including getting human girls pregnant. Despite that caveat taking one particular use off the menu, Rose and Daisy had gotten to take advantage of everything else it did over and over and over and over and over again.

Kia groaned as Rose and Daisy leaned in to begin kissing either side of her shaft; it was already stirring from having the two busty sisters' bodies rubbing against her, but now it really started to rise.

"Just lie back," Rose mumbled around a mouthful of dick, and Daisy giggled.

"Yeah. We're gonna do all the work..."

Without taking their lips off of Kia's cock they slid back just far enough to start peeling down their dresses, revealing their large, freckled tits and bright pink nipples; Rose's were a little bigger and Daisy's were a little perkier, but they both made Kia's cock want to burst. Their dresses hit the dirt, revealing the downy locks between the sisters' thighs, dark and damp with arousal.

Kia groaned, luxuriating in the feel of the two sister's plump lips and inquisitive tongues exploring opposite sides of her shaft. When their lips met at the top they turned toward one another, tongues grappling with each other with Kia's cockhead between them. Kia reached up to thread a hand through each girl's hair, urging Rose down to take the swollen red tip fully into her mouth. Rose sucked playfully, then Kia tugged her back and pushed Daisy down in her place. Each time she alternated she would push the girl's head down a little more, until after half a dozen strokes Rose had her lips flush with Kia's mound and was choking on the massive shaft buried all the way down her throat.

When Kia released her, the girls grinned at each other over her throbbing, spit-shined shaft. When they leaned up and each pressed their big, soft tits around the giant rod, Kia tipped her head back and groaned. She's spent plenty of time with her cock plunging between Rose or Daisy's soft pillows, but never had all four of them pressing in on her from all sides. Even better was the fact that Rose and Daisy had resumed their kiss, lips and tongues performing a slutty dance for her amusement as their plush breasts stroked her.

"Fuck, you girls are getting me so hard..."

Daisy pulled back from the kiss with a giggle. "Did you hear that, sister? Our titties are making this big, thick cock nice and hard...what do you think we should do with a big, hard cock like this one?"

Rose released her breasts from around Kia's vertical shaft. "Mm, well, if this really is the last time, why don't we give her a real special goin' away present?"

Kia grinned wider, strong fingers stroking down the the girls' bare backs. "Oh yeah? How special?"

"Hm, well let's see," Rose purred, "how about something new? Something we've never, ever done before?"

As she rose to straddle Kia's hips, rubbing the damp red curls of her mound against the underside of Kia's rock-hard shaft, Kia's eyes went wide. "Wait...are you...agh!" Kia tipped her head back, overwhelmed by the pleasure as Rose's plump pink twat opened, swallowing the head of her cock. "Are you...sure? What about..." Kia grunted; it was taking everything she had to to grab Rose by the hips and plunge into her wet and welcoming heat.

Rose leaned forward with a grin. "Maybe I want a little somethin' to remember you by..." She ground her hips, increasing the pressure and making Kia groan. "Do it, Kia, please, I want it. I want your huge fuckin' cock..."

And like every farmboy Rose had ever climbed on top of, that was all Kia could take; she grabbed Rose's fleshy ass cheeks and pulled them forward, sinking half her long, thick shaft into her in a single thrust. Rose squealed, bucking her hips as her sister began to massage her bouncing breasts from behind. "Oh fuck, fuck it's so big..."

Before Kia could ask whether that was a problem, Rose pushed her hips down with a moan of pleasure, her lips stretching wide as Kia's cock plunged deeper into her.

"Ooh, it's not fair," Daisy whined as she watched Kia's thick green shaft disappear into her ecstatic sister, "I wanna give her a present too..."

Kia groaned as Daisy's plump ass swung up over her abs. When she felt added heat and pressure and moaning from Rose, she realized that Daisy's dripping, eager twat was rubbing against her sister's. When Rose lifted her hips Daisy's pussy lips kissed the side of Kia's cock, parting slightly as the rounded shaft pushed open her wet, pink heat, and Kia could only moan.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good," Rose whimpered as Kia buried herself to the hilt while her little sister scissored their legs together, grinding their hot, needy pussies together with Kia's lucky shaft between them. Rose claimed her sister's pouty mouth in a wet kiss, hands exploring each other's bare breasts, and between the sight and the feel of Rose's wet heat wrapped around her cock Kia was about to explode. Then, to her surprise, Rose lifted her hips and let the entire length of her shaft flop free. Instead of letting it drop to Kia's stomach Rose grabbed the base of the shaft and angled it toward her little sister's lips. When Kia thrust up again, Daisy howled as her even tighter cunt was stretched open by Kia's girth. She moaned into Rose's mouth as Kia speared into her, burying herself completely within three strokes. After another three Rose grabbed hold of her sister's jiggling ass and pulled up, ignoring Daisy's whine as she once again took Kia's cock for herself. They traded off like that again and again, grinding their clits against each other as they kissed and fondled one another and Kia hammered upward with her hips, fingers rolling her own thick green nipples, the most intense pleasure of her life rushing through her.

"I...I'm gonna..."

Rose pulled back as Kia's hips surged up. The first jet of Kia's thick cream flooded Rose's clenching twat, but then Kia's cock slipped free to be squeezed between the furious grinding of Rose and Daisy's crotches and thighs. The girls laughed in delight as thick ropes of cum spurted up into the air, turning their faces, tits, and hair into a sticky white mess that they immediately set to cleaning off with their tongues as Kia watched, seriously reconsidering her plans. After all, it wouldn't really hurt to stay a few more days, would it?

"The hell's goin' on out here, I heard screamin', are you—Rose! Daisy!"

The two girls turned as one, Rose's face flushed as she looked up at the open doorway of the barn. Daisy just smiled innocently. "Oh hi Daddy!"

And that was the story of how Kia Bear-Back began her career as a wandering adventurer about six hours earlier than anticipated.


	2. Kia and the Swift Dispensation of Justice

"Come, companions! The lich's secret treasure room lies just ahead!" Sir Fyrios, the famed swordsman and ladykiller (not literally, except that one time and that was an accident), gestured with his rapier down the dark corridor, striking a heroic pose as his sleek chainmail gleamed in the torchlight.

"Be careful, Fyrios. Who knows what horrible safeguards the lich has employed to protect his bounty..." Lady Elyana the beautiful enchantress warned. Her flowing, tailored robes rustled softly as she raised her hand, palm and eyes glowing with purple energy. "I sense powerful magics within..."

"Ha, don't worry sweetheart, that just means he's got some juicy magic treasure in there!" Dorian the Red, infamous thief and treasure hunter, strode confidently toward the door, eyes glittering with greed. He reached into one of the countless pouches strung across his black leather armor, pulling out his lock picks and quickly penetrating the door. As he pushed it open, the three adventurers stood in the doorway, taking in the glittering, overflowing treasure room.

Sir Fyrios put his hands on his hips heroically. "Well, I guess we'd better get looting." He turned around with a scowl. "Yo, Piggy! What's the fucking holdup?"

A giant pile of bags and backpacks clomped around the corner after them, slowly but steadily coming up to the doorway. Under that pile was one Kia Bear-Back.

Okay, so the whole adventurer thing hadn't gone exactly as she planned. With no training, no gear, and no contacts, being big and strong and tough hadn't really been enough to make her a dashing hero that all the farmgirls swooned over. It had, in point of fact, been just about enough to make her a hireling. She carried their packs, and cooked their meals, and washed their clothes, and maintained their gear, and in return she got...well, two copper a day and all the racist nicknames she could ever want. But she was learning a lot about being an adventurer in the process, just by observing her new employers; namely, she was learning that adventurers were a bunch of selfish, pretentious assholes.

Fyrios raised his perfectly-sculpted blond eyebrow. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get out those bags, this gold isn't gonna pack itself."

As Kia silently unfurled the burlap sacks the three adventurers spread out around the room, idly picking at the more unique objects scattered around the vault. Lady Elyana fingered an amulet, Fyrios investigated a silver pitcher on a pedestal, and Dorian went straight for a coppery-hilted bastard sword sticking out of a pile of coins.

"Ooh, what do we have here?" He pulled the blade free, and immediately frowned. Now that it was in his hands the rust and pitting were obvious, and now that it was out of the pile the fact that the blade was snapped off three feet down was too. "Oh great. This lich sure has got a lot of old broken crap." He held the blade aloft. "Hey, Fyrios! Piggy still doesn't have a real weapon, how about this?"

Fyrios laughed as he leaned against the pedestal. "Perfect! Oh, Piggy...you're moving up in the world, you're finally getting a share of the loot!"

Elyana sniffed. "Really, are we sure we want to arm it? We don't want it getting ideas above it's station..."

Dorian snorted. "Hey, come on, she wants to be a big grown-up adventurer, right? Here, have one on me!"

Kia scowled as Dorian tossed the broken sword to the floor with a clang. When she picked it up, however, she had to admit it could have been worse; it was still long enough to use as a one-handed sword, the leather wrapped around the grip was still supple, and not only had it broken off into a decent stabbing shape it had somehow kept its edge. As her finger ran across it, she noticed the cloudy blue stone set into the guard and the faint sigils carved into the base of the blade; even though she could barely read Common, much less whatever these runes were, as she stared at them she somehow felt them reforming into something she could understand.

"Stormjudge," she muttered. Fyrios turned around with a "What was that?" just as the sword's blade began to shimmer and snap under her fingers. When an experimental swing left a trail of lightning in it's wake, Elyana's eyes went wide.

"You gave it a magic sword?"

"Wait, what? Oh fuck no!" Dorian stepped forward, kicking one of the half-full bags out of the way as he went, hand outstretched. "Gimme that fuckin' swo—aagh!"

Dorian pulled back the hand that had tried to grab the blade, the skin red and smoking even as Kia's fingertips remained unaffected. As Dorian screamed in pain, Kia just hummed. "Huh. Person using it's immune to the lightning. Good to know."

Kia looked up from her new favorite thing to find her three 'companions' closing in on her, glaring. Fyrios had his sword raised, Elyana her staff, and Dorian the middle finger on the hand that wasn't currently smoking. "Give it back," Dorian spat, "now!"

Kia took a step back, her grip on the...well, grip tightening. "Whoa, fuck you, 'my share,' remember?"

"Give us the fucking magic sword you stupid whore!" Fyrios growled. The tip of Elyana's staff began to glow. Kia turned the blade. Just as she was deciding whether to try to fight or bolt for the door, the walls of the treasure room began to shake.

"Who dares disturb my sanctuary?"

Oh right, the lich. Shit.

The four adventurers—three adventurers and a caddie, whatever—turned toward the open door just in time for a morass of black tentacles to stretch across it, blocking their escape. From that writhing darkness a humanoid shape formed, a bony figure stretched with papery gray skin, clad in robes made from the same living darkness as the tentacles, eyes burning with magic. Fyrios and his companions turned toward the undead abomination, weapons raised. "The dread lich Argonaz! To battle!"

Kia held up her hand. "Whoa, whoa, hold on. We're not done here. Maybe you can settle this."

Argonaz turned to her, the decaying skin where eyebrows would once have been raised. "Uh...what?"

As the others lowered their weapons in confusion, Kia crossed her arms. "Okay, so, here's the deal. We're in here raiding your treasure room, right, and these three give me this sword. Cuz see I always wanted to be an adventurer, right? So I trail around after them, hauling their shit and waiting on them hand and foot and taking their super-racist crap just because I really wanna learn how to be an adventurer. So then we're down here and they find this broken sword, and they give it to me for a laugh. But then they find out it's magic, and bam, they're ready to fucking kill me to take it back. I mean that's bullshit, right?"

Argonaz blinked, then turned to look between the three heroic adventurers and their accuser. "So...let me get this straight. They gave you something you desperately wanted to make fun of you, then decided they wanted it back, since they only let you have it in the first place because they thought it was worthless?" Kia nodded. "Wow. You know, I'm a power-mad undead monster only held together by black magic...but even I can admit that's a real dick move."

"Right?"

Fyrios sputtered. "But...she's just some random orc hayseed! She doesn't have what it takes to be an adventurer!"

Argonaz snorted. "Oh, please. I've seen hundreds of adventurers break in here over the years trying to slay me or recover some artifact or bring peace to the land or whatever. You think you guys are some elite chosen warriors or something? 'Farm kid who lucked into a magic weapon' is the backstory for like half the people I kill."

"Uh yeah, for the record," Kia interjected, "I've got nothing against you. I don't even really know what a lich is, and I'm only here because they're paying me."

"Noted. You know for people who are so high on your whole good vs. evil thing, you three are kind of assholes."

"H...how dare you!" Elyana sputtered. "Dorian might be an...an 'ass hole,' but I have never been anything but polite to...to...er..."

Her eyes cut towards Kia, who just smirked. "No, go on, say it. Say my name."

The beautiful enchantress' lips pursed. "Um...Orc...tavia?"

"Not even close."

"Well I don't know!" she huffed. "No one else ever uses its name, I don't see why I should!"

"Yeah, that's another thing, stop fucking calling me 'it'!" Kia snapped. "I'm a woman just like you!"

Elyana rolled her eyes theatrically. "You are not! You're some...freak of nature with a cock!"

"Oh that is FUCKING IT!" Argonaz roared, the reverb and the shaking walls coming back with a vengeance as three of the tentacles still writhing across the door snapped forward, wrapping around the three adventurers' necks. The one around Elyana's squeezed and twisted, her head jerking around with a sick crack that made Kia wince.

"Whoa, what the fuck!"

Argonaz groaned. "Ugh. Shit. Sorry. I just...so back when my body had visible sexual characteristics instead of being a decaying eldritch husk, I was nonbinary, and I guess I've...still got some baggage."

"Yeah, no shit." Kia frowned, then turned to Dorian and Fyrios. "You gonna kill them too?"

Argonaz frowned. "I mean...probably? It's pretty much what I do to adventurers who break into my catacombs. Why, are you going to try to...fight me, or bargain for their lives, or something?"

Kia turned to the two men from whom she'd learned so much, wide-eyed with fear and struggling against the dark magic strangling them. Fyrios had shown her how to use a sword, how to don and wear armor, how to negotiate for pay: Dorian had shown her how to move quietly, how to pick a lock, how to survive in the wilderness.

Of course, they never paid the slightest bit of attention to her and hadn't actually done any of that shit on purpose.

She crossed her arms. "You know what? Whichever one of you can tell me why I woke up with cum on my chest last week gets to live."

Both men's eyes went wide, then both their mouths opened.

"Dorian's a scoundrel and I have no doubt that—" "I saw Fyrios do it I knew he was—"

Kia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, fuck this, I'm outta here." As she dropped everything but Dorian's pack and scooped up one of the burlap sacks, the tentacles faded from the door. "Full disclosure I'm keeping the sword and half a bag of gold and shit but I'm telling you so you can't get mad!"

Argonaz just waved her off as the remaining tentacles began to squeeze down around the two wayward heroes' necks. As their screams of terror echoed down the cavernous hall after her, Kia shook her head.

Man, being an adventurer was fucking wild.


	3. Kia and the Grotto of the Nymphs

The vast forests of the Savariada were not exclusively the realm of the elves. Rumors persisted of all manner of fairies and strange creatures living amidst the dense foliage, and even the edges of those woods close to the Border Kingdoms, where the elven communes themselves had no sway, were the subject of countless local stories and legends about their dangers, so much so that the people of the Border Kingdoms tended to give them a wide berth.

Which was probably for the best, because those stories and legends very rarely included flirtatious giggling. The mysterious elfwoods might have lost some of their mystique if people in the Border Kingdoms knew how much flirtatious giggling went on.

The young orcish adventurer winding her way through the dense undergrowth along the path of a clear, shallow stream, however, was counting on that flirtatious giggling. And those echoing terms of endearment. And those sumptuous moans. And those ear-splitting screams of "Oh yes fuck me I'm a filthy nasty little slut shove your tongue in my ass oh fuck..."

Kia pushed aside the fronds of a giant fern and stepped through into the clearing and right into what she was looking for; unless she'd somehow stumbled on three other impossibly beautiful naked women spontaneously having a threesome in a pond in the middle of nowhere, this was definitely a nymph grotto.

The three women in the pond were, indeed, impossibly beautiful, completely naked, and engaged in fucking each other's brains out. They were a writhing tapestry of fluted hips, jiggling asses, and huge, buoyant tits: of thick, swollen nipples and hairless, dripping snatches. They were so similar in physique and so constantly in motion that it would have been hard to immediately tell them apart if not for their hair: the one bent over the shore of the pool getting her fat, shapely ass eaten had curls that were a soft pink; the one eating it and moaning, pumping her curved hips and playing with her fat, suckable nipples was an unearthly-rich golden blonde; and the one behind her, sucking on her neck and burying her fingers in the blonde's engorged, gushing twat had hair the color of a clear summer sky.

The pink one squealed as she came, rolling over to give the golden one access to her puffy slit as her cum sprayed across the golden one's face and tits. Kia leaned forward from her hiding place, feeling herself getting more and more aroused as she watched the blue one kiss her way down the golden one's chest, kissing and licking and sucking their mutual friend's squirtings as she recovered from her orgasm. Soon that turned into the blue one lifting one of the golden one's big, gorgeous boobs to her mouth and sucking hard on the nipple, eliciting a moan from the golden one and snapping the pink one out of her reverie.

"Hey, no fair, I wanted to suck on her titties..."

"Don't worry, sister," the golden one purred, "that's why I have two..."

Kia shifted to get a better look, her grip on the frond in front of her white-knuckled with arousal. That was when our gallant heroine felt a rock swivel under her foot and faceplanted directly into the streambed.

The three nymphs screamed, climbing back into the depths of the water and wrapping their arms around each other as Kia hurried to stand up, hands raised and pulling back the hood of her cowl. "Shit! Shit, sorry! I'm sorry, it's okay! I come in peace!"

As she extended herself to her full height, the looks on the three nymphs' faces went from panic, to amusement, to lust. Or, well, back to lust. With the treasure she...'recovered' from her time as a hireling, Kia had finally been able to buy some proper adventuring gear. A plated cuirass was buckled across her chest while a heavy loincloth of braided leather protected her midsection, fur boots and iron bracers complementing the outfit nicely but still showing off her rippling muscles. Her dark brown dreadlocks had been tied back loosely down her back, the sides of her head still shaved in the same traditional orcish style as when she was a girl. She cut a heroic image, simultaneously buff and voluptuous and only slightly undercut by her awkward fidgeting as the nymphs looked her over.

"Well, well," the golden one giggled, "what do we have here?"

The orc swallowed. "Um...Kia. Of Clan Bear-Back."

"And what can we do for you today, Kia of Clan Bear-Back?"

Kia pursed her plush lips nervously. "Okay, so...the thing is there's this nobleman. And he's sick. And he hired me to go find nymph water to cure him, and the money's really good because the humans around here are all too scared to come into the woods, so..."

The blue one giggled. "Oh, this man needs some of our water to cure his sickness, hm?"

The golden one tittered. "Is his sickness by any chance a limp little cock?"

Kia groaned. "Wait, what? That's what you cure with...oh for fuck's sake..."

The pink one's beestung lips split into a grin. "Well, you're welcome to have some water...but what will you give us in return?"

Kia winced. "Uh, I don't really have any offerings or anything, I don't...what do nymphs, you know, like?"

The golden one laughed again. "Oh, but you were spying on us, weren't you? You know exactly what nymphs like..."

Kia's green cheeks darkened with a blush, but she reached up to undo the buckles on her armor; no one had to tell her to fuck three gorgeous supernatural sluts twice. The nymphs licked their lips as her youthful tits bounced free, far bigger than they'd looked compressed under the curve of her armor. After a bashful pause, Kia slid out of the loincloth too. The weight of the iron studs and strips reinforcing it had been the only thing holding down her growing erection, which meant that now there was nothing to keep her long, thick cock from springing up, revealing its engorged red tip and the equally engorged red pussy below it. The pink and golden nymphs licked their lips, while the blue one bit hers.

"Oh my...I forgot how much I love orcs...always a surprise..."

As the pink one stepped up onto the shore to take her by the hand and guide her down into the water, Kia couldn't help feeling a moment of fear. Everyone knew the stories that nymphs liked to drag men down into their waters and drown them; some even said that was what gave nymph water its magical properties. But then, Kia thought as she kicked off her boots, she'd never heard any stories of women being drowned, so what the fuck, why not?

"Now let's see," the blue one said as she tapped her chin. "Which one of us gets this big, thick cock first?"

"We could have a contest," the pink one said as she reached forward to cup her sister's tits. "Say...the best one at sucking it gets to be the first one to have it inside her?"

"That sounds fair to me," the golden one purred. "What do you think, Kia of Clan Bear-Back?"

Kia just swallowed hard and nodded. "That...that sounds fair," she squeaked.

The three nymphs grinned at each other, all immediately pulling back into the water. As Kia situated herself on a rock at the edge, the nymphs were joined in a three-way kiss, mouths open and wet pink tongues writhing in plain view. Kia flushed. Growing up surrounded by horny, superstitious farmhands she'd heard (and jacked off to) plenty of stories about nymphs, but none of them had ever come close to living up to the real thing.

The three women separated as they approached her; by some unspoken agreement the blue one was directly in front of her, making a beeline for her giant dick, while the pink and gold nymphs slid around either side. Kia groaned in surprise when the latter two resumed their kiss, this time with the shaft of her cock between them. Their lips and tongues barely touched, so thick was Kia's orcish spear, but neither of them seemed to mind, and Kia sure as fuck didn't.

Kia was so caught up in watching the erotic display happening at the bottom of her shaft that she was caught completely off-guard when the third nymph's hot, wet mouth suddenly encompassed the head of her cock. The blue nymph gazed up at her adoringly, cheeks dimpling in as she started to suck. Kia groaned, her hips starting to thrust against her will as the three hot, soft, wonderful mouths worked up and down every inch of her cock. Eventually the gold one grew impatient, sucking her way up toward the head and kissing her blue sister fiercely, Kia's cockhead trapped between their dueling mouths. As each nymph tried her best to suck Kia's dick into her mouth instead of her sister's, Kia was suddenly surprised again, this time by the familiar feeling of a tongue running up and down between her puffy pussy lips. When she moaned the blue nymph pulled back to look down, then shook her head affectionately.

"Sister, we said we were going to use our mouths on her huge cock, not on her gorgeous, dripping snatch..."

"I can't help it," the pink nymph said from her perch below, lips still rubbing against Kia's quim. "She just tastes so good..."

"Well then you can eat her seed from inside my slit after I win the challenge," the golden nymph quipped proudly before, without warning, opening her mouth wide and taking almost two thirds of Kia's shaft deep into her throat. Kia groaned in arousal and the nymph responded, going even deeper until she was sputtering and gagging on the entire length of Kia's cock. Kia could feel her orgasm approaching and began to thrust her hips harder, pounding deep into the blonde's eager throat, but before she could come the blue nymph grabbed her sister around the waist, tugging her back and dropping her on her ass in the water with a pop, a shriek, and a splash. The blue nymph wasted no time in swallowing half of Kia's dick and sucking down hard, her tongue writhing against the bottom of the shaft as Kia lost control and pumped rope after rope of thick cream into her mouth. The blue nymph's cheeks bulged, but before she could swallow her golden sister was back, grabbing her by her hair and forcing her head free of Kia's cock.

"You cheating slut!" the gold nymph shrieked, using her grip on the blue one's hair to force her into a kiss. Kia watched in awe as their dueling tongues and sucking mouths transferred her load back and forth, pearls of white jizz leaking from the corners of their lips and dripping down onto their heaving breasts.

"Hey, no fair, I want some!" The pink nymph rose back up, resuming the three-way kiss they'd started before, only now wrestling over a mouthful of Kia's cum as the orc watched in awe and lust. Even after such a big load, the mix of orcish stamina and the spectacle before her meant she was still rock hard.

Eventually between the three of them her cum was swallowed and the kiss was broken. When it was, all three nymphs turned to look at her expectantly. "Well?" the blue one said.

"Who was the best at sucking your cock?" the gold one asked.

Kia cleared her throat, then weakly pointed at the golden nymph, who immediately began bouncing up and down excitedly in the water, squealing in anticipation and making her huge boobs jiggle. Her blue sister's boobs, on the other hand, were immediately covered by her crossed arms as she started to pout. "Not fair! I made her come!"

"You cheated and she chose," the gold one crowed proudly. "Now let me at that cock..."

Kia wouldn't even have dreamed of objecting as the golden-haired nymph rose from the water, pushing her onto her back and straddling her lap. She whimpered as the heat of the nymph's soaked snatch rubbed against her own, then up along the bottom of her shaft.

"It's been so long since I've had cock," the nymph moaned. "You will be gentle, won't you?"

Kia swallowed as the nymph raised her hips, reaching down to guide the tip of Kia's thick monster between her velvety lips. Kia watched, spellbound, as those lips stretched wide to take the full girth of her cock. Just as they reached that point, however, the blue nymph's hands appeared on her sister's hips.

"She doesn't deserve gentle," she growled. "She deserves to get her slut brains pounded out!" With that, the blue nymph pulled down hard on the gold one's hips, and suddenly Kia was buried to the hilt.

The golden-haired nymph screamed. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck, it's so big, I can't mmph—" Her protests disappeared into her sister's mouth as the blue-haired nymph kissed her, hands sliding up to play with breasts that began to bounce as the gold one pushed up and started fucking Kia properly. Kia thrust her hips, groaning as the tight, wet vise of heat gripped her cock. She was so overwhelmed by the feel of the golden nymph's pussy and the sight of her being kissed and fondled by the blue one that she completely forgot the pink one until she climbed astride Kia's chest, filling her vision with her luscious naked body and demanding her full attention.

"I want to play too," the pink-haired nymph pouted. "I ate your pussy before, aren't you gonna return the favor?"

Kia groaned in arousal as she leaned back, the pink nymph sliding up her chest until the puffy slit and delicate pink folds of her twat were right over Kia's face, her sweet and unexpectedly floral musk filling Kia's nose. Kia grabbed two big handfuls of her fat, smooth butt and tugged down, burying her plump lips, small curved tusks, and broad flat nose in the pink nymph's sopping sex and immediately sticking out her long, thick tongue to explore. The nymph squealed above her, hips grinding down on Kia's face and releasing a fresh gush of sweet juices into her mouth. Kia wriggled her tongue deep inside, licking and sucking and watching the pink nymph's titties bounce above her even as her cock was still slamming in and out of the golden nymph's tight cunt. It took everything Kia had learned about eating pussy (which, admittedly, was a lot) to make the pink-haired nymph come before she herself did.

When Kia came, she reached around the recovering pink nymph to grab the golden one's hips and drive her cock all the way inside, another thick load spurting inside her. The golden nymph moaned in ecstasy, hips still bouncing weakly as Kia filled her up. When she finally stilled it was once again her blue sister who tugged at her hips, this time to free Kia's cock and reveal the white residue filling her well-stretched pussy. As promised the pink nymph was there immediately, licking her sister's twat and sucking the mix of pussy juice and orc cum from inside. As her blue sister joined her, half kissing the pink one and half eating the gold one's twat, Kia pulled back just far enough to let her deflated cock breathe. When they were finished, all three nymphs turned to face her.

"Oh no," the pink one said, "her cock's gone soft. But I wanted to play too..."

"Don't worry, sister," the blue one said, stroking her hair, "we can show her just what her nobleman wants our water for. Come in, Kia of Clan Bear-Back. Swim, drink, and you'll be hard again in no time."

The golden one grinned. "Yes. After all...between us we have nine holes, and you've only come in two of them."

Kia groaned, rose to shaky knees, and dove in headfirst.

Some time the next day Kia waved goodbye to the three nymphs, a gourd full of water on her back and a new and hopefully temporary bow in her legs. As she began the trek back to the kingdom, Kia mused on the nature of adventuring. She wondered if perhaps the point wasn't the payment, but rather the lessons you learned on the way.

Which, if true, was kind of a ripoff, because 'When three beautiful naked sluts ask you to judge a blowjob contest, say yes' was a life lesson she was pretty sure she could have figured out by herself.


	4. Kia and the Girl Next Door

Jenna-Lynn opened the door to the bedroom with her hip, carrying in the pail of steaming water and setting it by the foot of the bed as their celebrated houseguest watched from the bedside table, where she was finishing a plate of bread and apples. "Here ya go, Miss Bear-Back. Anything else I can getcha?"

Kia blushed a little as the busty blond farmgirl looked up at her adoringly. All she'd done was killed a few asshole bandits, and now everyone in this little cluster of farms even more backwoods than where she'd grown up was treating her like royalty. Sure, the whole hero-adventurer thing was the reason she'd left Littlethorn's, but this was kind of her first real success.

"Um, no. Thanks. I'm good."

Jenna-Lynn laughed. "Good? Yer a blessin' from She Who Listens! I can't tell ya how thankful we all is you took care of them bandits, they's been a real problem around here for so long, but we's so far away from the city that we didn't think we was ever gonna get any help. Especially not from someone as big and strong and brave and pretty and sexy as you..."

Kia blushed a little more. The people here had been a little skeptical of letting a woman fight for them at first, much less an orc, but after a few crossbow bolts and electric blade strokes took care of the first group to come in demanding protection money people came around pretty fast.

"Um, thank you."

Jenna-Lynn bit her lip. "Say, um...are you sure there ain't nothin' else I can do for ya? Like, say...helpin' ya get washed up?"

Kia looked down at the stacked blonde, at the look of hero worship and lust on her face. Oh. Shit, that was what was going on.

"Oh. Shit. Yeah, um, fuck yes, absolutely."

Jenna-Lynn grinned. "Well, why don't we get ya outta these clothes, then?" Kia wasted no time in unstrapping her armor, revealing what little wasn't already revealed of her muscular green body. When Jenna-Lynn tugged her loincloth free, her eyes went wide. "Oh, wow. I...I'd heard that orcs was different down there, but..."

Kia blushed as Jenna-Lynn stared at her cock, hardening from the attention and the anticipation to reveal the plump slit beneath it. "We're not as...set as humans," Kia said awkwardly, then when the blonde blinked up at her uncomprehending added "Any orc might have a cock, balls, a pussy, tits...could be anything."

Jenna-Lynn swallowed hard, mind clearly awash in the possibilities. Finally, she tore her eyes away. "Well, um...why don't we get you washed up then..."

Kia stepped over to the bucket of steaming water, Jenna-Lynn kneeling down and dunking the accompanying rag in it. Kia tried not to squirm as Jenna-Lynn laved warm water over her legs, up and down in soft, heated circles that got ever closer to her muscular ass and her ever-hardening cock and her ever-moistening slit. Jenna-Lynn looked up.

"Does that feel good?" she asked just as the rag slid between Kia's legs, between her pussy lips and up along the bottom of her shaft. "Relax, I do this for my brothers all the time." Jenna-Lynn giggled as her hand closed the rag around Kia's cock. "Givin' 'em a bath, I mean, not playin' with their roosters. That's more of like a birthday thing..." Jenna-Lynn squeezed, and Kia groaned again as she felt herself engorge. Jenna-Lynn's eyes were wide. "Wow. I ain't never seen one this big before. Well, one time on a horse, but Daddy didn't let me touch that one, so..."

"So does that mean your daddy said you could touch this one?" Kia asked, only half joking; the last thing she needed was to get run out of town by some farmer for doing to his daughter what one did to farmer's daughters.

Er, again.

Jenna-Lynn just giggled and handed her the rag. "Here...why don't you take this and work on the rest of ya while I think of some way to say how thankful I am..."

Kia moved the wet rag up to her chest, but she was barely paying attention to it; her eyes were on Jenna-Lynn, on the blonde's pretty little hands reaching up to wrap around her shaft. They couldn't get all the way around and her tip was still exposed, but the gentle, ardent stroking was still making her nice and hard. Jenna-Lynn looked up at her, big brown eyes wide and innocent. "Do ya like gettin' it sucked? Everybody always says I'm real good at that..." Okay, so maybe innocent was the wrong word.

Kia slid her free hand into Jenna-Lynn's soft hair, urging her forward. When Jenna-Lynn's lips touched the tip of her cock, Kia groaned. Her stroking had pulled back Kia's foreskin, and her sweet little mouth swallowed the head of her cock in one gulp. "Oh fuck," Kia groaned as Jenna-Lynn's head started to bob, lips pursed and tongue and cheeks undulating. "Shit you're fucking good at that..."

Jenna-Lynn pulled back with a wet pop and a proud grin. "Daddy said I'm an even better peckersucker than Mama was, goddess rest her soul."

Kia winced. She remembered orcish stories from when she was a girl about Border peasants, even the most flattering of which called them a bunch of ridiculously backward, inbred hicks; at first she'd thought Chyron and his family were proof enough that they were true, but the farther south she went the worse it seemed to get. Still, she mused as Jenna-Lynn swallowed another helping of orc dick, they weren't a complete loss.

"Take off your dress," Kia grunted as Jenna-Lynn's head bobbed. The blonde looked up, then made a surprised noise in the back of her throat and immediately started undoing the ties of her bodice. Soon it dropped to the floor, revealing the blonde's big, perky freckled boobs, nipples already sticking out and just asking to be sucked.

"They ain't as big as yers," Jenna-Lynn muttered against the tip of Kia's cock. "But then I reckon ya got just about the biggest everything I ever seen..." As she stroked, she looked up at Kia hopefully. "Ya gonna put it inside'a me?"

Kia groaned. Her answer was to pick Jenna-Lynn up by the waist and throw her to the bed, climbing on top as Jenna-Lynn untied and kicked off her skirt. She spread her legs eagerly, revealing the thicket of golden curls between her legs and the hint of her crinkly lips underneath.  
She pushed forward.

"Wait!" Jenna-Lynn pulled her hips back and Kia pulled hers up, meaning Kia's cock merely rubbed teasingly between her lips instead of sinking in. Jenna-Lynn nervously brushed the hair from her eyes. "Uh...can orc girls knock up human girls?"

Kia groaned. "Well, I mean...I guess? I don't know..."

Jenna-Lynn bit her lip. "You sure? It's just, the thing is, Daddy's gonna just about kill me if I get pregnant again. Maybe...oh!" Jenna's eyes went wide. Kia watched in confusion as she rolled over and reached for the bedside table, grabbing what remained of the little pat of butter that had come with her bread. When Jenna-Lynn began to smear the warm butter down her buttcrack, Kia's eyes went wide. Jenna-Lynn grinned, reaching her buttery hand out to stroke, guide, and thoroughly coat Kia's dick. "Is this okay?"

When the tip of her cock touched the tight brown rosebud between Jenna-Lynn's gorgeous butt cheeks, Kia groaned again. She told herself not to rush, not to hurt the tiny little hole with her huge cock, but Jenna-Lynn's insistent hip-rocking and pathetic little whimpers were making that pretty fucking difficult. As Kia's cockhead began to push inside ever so slightly, Jenna-Lynn looked back over her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, I've done this like a hundred times, I swear! You can pound my butt as hard as you want!"

As she pushed the rest of her width into the tight, hot little hole, Kia shook her head. Farm girls.

Jenna-Lynn squealed as Kia's shaft pushed into her; Kia was still a little afraid she might be hurting her, but the way the blonde was bucking her hips and jiggling her ass made that fear fall away pretty damn fast. Kia pushed her body forward, her cock sliding in easily; she'd never fucked a human girl in the ass—just those nymphs that one time, since as insatiable as Rose and Daisy had always been they were also too scared of how big she was—and it was definitely worth the wait. It was tight and hot, Jenna-Lynn's little ring squeezing down on every inch of her dick as she began to pump it in and out, first slowly, but then faster and faster as Jenna-Lynn moaned. As she started to fuck her in earnest Kia reached underneath Jenna-Lynn, lifting one leg up over her shoulder and grabbing the blonde's heavy swinging tits. When she squeezed them, Jenna-Lynn whimpered and thrust her ass back even harder. Kia was so far gone in the tight heat of Jenna-Lynn's asshole that all she could manage to grunt was "Inside..." When she did, Jenna-Lynn looked back over her shoulder.

"Wait, no, turn me...oh fuck...turn me over, I want ya to come on my titties!"

Kia didn't need to be told twice. Since she was already holding her up, flipping Jenna-Lynn over was easy. The feeling that caused with her cock still buried in the blonde's ass was enough to throw her over the edge, but Kia dutifully pulled out and lifted herself over Jenna-Lynn, her cock shooting its thick white stream in spurts until everything from Jenna-Lynn's throat to her belly button was covered in spunk. Jenna-Lynn giggled headily.

"Holy goddess...I think that's the biggest load I ever saw, too..." As Kia smiled proudly, Jenna-Lynn scooped up a drop of cum with her finger and sucked it between her lips. "Aw dang, now I'm all dirty too. I guess it's yer turn to get me washed up, ain't it?"

As Jenna-Lynn guided her hands up to her big, heaving, cum-coated boobs, Kia almost wanted to laugh. To think, she'd actually been worried about leaving home, about what people outside Littlethorn Farm would think of a lone orc woman selling her sword. It turned out there was nothing to worry about after all.

This adventurer thing was fucking awesome.


	5. Kia and the Alchemist's Fire

Kia ducked, a massive stony fist the size of a tree trunk whooshing over her head. She'd buried half a dozen crossbow bolts and stabbed her faithful magic blade into the troll's neck and shoulders, what should have been weak spots, at least four times and it didn't even seem to have slowed it down. "Hey, so, any minute now," she shouted to the petite alchemist crouched behind a fallen log just outside the range of the troll's swings.

"Just a second!" the quavering voice shouted back.

Kia growled. "It's been a second!" Fucking bullshit. What was the point in having a magic sword if it was like the only fucking element that couldn't hurt a troll?

The troll brought down its fists, and while Kia was able to dodge out of the way the impact still shook the ground enough to make her stumble. With its overlong, ape-like arms fully extended the troll couldn't bring its full strength to bear, so the ensuing backhand only managed to toss Kia about ten feet into the muck of the bog. She came up sputtering, hands scrambling for her sword, just as Astra peeked her head over the log.

"Now, get it on your blade!"

Kia barely had time to grab her weapon before the little clay pot the elven alchemist held aloft was sailing through the air. She swung wide, the broken sword cleaving the pot neatly in half, the sticky brown contents coating the blade and the impact splattering the troll's skin with the rest. As soon as it made contact with the air, the compound burst into crackling orange flames.

The troll bellowed in pain, reeling back and swatting in panic at the fire spreading across its chest. That left it completely defenseless as Kia brought the tip of the glowing, crackling sword down on the joint of its wrist, severing its hand with a single mighty thrust. The troll roared, swinging wildly in fear and pain as it stumbled forward, tripping over its own flailing limbs and slamming into the mud with another tremor. Kia leapt on its back, twirling her sword and wedging the flaming blade between the notched, rocky bones of its neck. The beast roared, then gurgled when she pushed down. With a roar of triumph and one mighty push, Kia severed the beast's head.

As its howling and twitching stopped and the monstrous giant lay still, Astra peeked up over the log again. When she saw that the troll was dead, she shot up to her feet.

"Holy fucking shit, that was awesome! That was the coolest fucking thing I've ever seen!" As Kia pulled her sword free, the fire extinguished by the troll's blood and the muck of the bog, she raised an eyebrow at Astra that was just as thick and sharp as her weapon. Astra pursed her lips and straightened. "I mean I am most pleased that my concoction was able to work to your advantage in this endeavor."

Kia smirked. She and the young elven alchemist had both been passing through Pitsmire when the town council had put out their call for adventurers to slay the troll that had been eating their livestock and humping their town wall, and had decided to pool their resources. Over the past two days of tracking the troll through the bog, Kia had to admit the cute little elf had really grown on her. While she'd seemed rather prim and socially awkward on their first meeting, it soon became clear that the stick up her sweet little alabaster-white ass was the result of a stifling upper-caste Syndical upbringing she was more than eager to shake off. More importantly, since they'd been crisscrossing smelly bogs and taken every available opportunity to bathe, it also quickly became clear that the rest of the petite little alabaster-white body under her tailored red robes was every bit as sweet as the aforementioned ass.

Kia hopped down from the troll's back, kicking its head clear of the mud; if the yokels wanted proof before they'd give up their money, they'd get it. She kept walking forward until her body was flush against Astra's, the petite elf's head practically buried between her tits. "I guess we'd better be getting back," Kia murmured, and Astra licked her lips.

"Well...the locals might not like us getting troll blood and bog muck all over their precious little town…"

Kia smirked knowingly. "Now that you mention it, we did pass that clear creek just before the hollow..."

Astra flipped her long, pine-black hair from her face with a matching flirtatious smile. "It really would only be polite to clean up first…"

As she leaned down to scoop up the troll's head, Kia grinned.

* * *

"Oh fuck! Fuck yes, fuck me, pound my cheap slutty fucking cunt with your giant fucking orc cock! Yes, yesyesyes harder, slam my little fucking twat, it's so fucking good!"

Kia leaned into Astra with a groan. The little elf was laid out by the side of the creek, one leg stretched up against Kia's chest to give her the best possible access to her dainty, naturally-hairless slit, and damned if Kia wasn't going to take advantage of that. She'd never actually fucked an elf before, and she'd had no idea how hot and tight and wet that little hole would be.

"Am I hurting you?" Kia managed to grind out as she reached for Astra's breast, little more than a conical suggestion on her thin chest. When she rolled the thick pink nipple between her fingers, Astra squealed.

"Oh yes! Fuck yes you're hurting me, I love it, hurt me more! Punish me for being a filthy little slut!"

Kia blinked, trying to concentrated with the gorgeous elf wrapped around her cock, squeezing it with her pussy muscles. "You...you like the pain?"

"Oh fuck yes, hurt me more, punish me, please, fucking hurt me…" Astra moaned, and Kia pursed her lips. She'd been so worried about not being gentle enough, about hurting her new elven friend, but if that was what Astra wanted? Well, fuck.

Kia's other hand reached back, squeezing a handful of the sweet little ass that had first caught her attention. She squeezed hard, loving the feel of the firm but supple flesh that Astra eagerly pressed into her hand, then pulled back. Astra's disappointed whimper only lasted until Kia's hand pressed lower, finding the little pink star between Astra's cheeks and jamming her thumb inside her rectum in a single sharp motion. Astra squealed, her cunt squeezing down hard on Kia's cock in approval as Kia increased her pace, hammering Astra's twat and stretching and filling her asshole at the same time. Astra's inevitable orgasm was loud and high-pitched, the writhing of her tight body and the fluttering of her tight walls making it impossible for Kia to hold on any longer. With a bellow, Kia slammed her hips down and filled Astra completely, thick jets of cum flooding her insides. The fit was so close and her load was so massive that orc cum began to ooze out around the tight seal, finally forcing Kia to pull out and watch in awe as Astra's gaping, well-fucked hole dribbled a steady stream of her thick cream.

As Kia unplugged her thumb and laid Astra down gently on the grass by the side of the creek, the petite elf could barely breathe. "Oh elder-trees," she gasped, her body still shaking and covered in a shimmering sheen of sweat. "That was so fucking good. That was so much fucking better than I thought it would be…"

Kia laid down next to her, eager to take the load off her shaky legs. "What do you mean?"

Astra looked over at her with a shy smile. "That was my first time being fucked…"

Kia's red-brown eyes went wide. "Wait, what?"

"You see, when an elf is young, she's only allowed to couple with her own sex," Astra explained as she snuggled up against Kia's equally spent body. "I've been with so many other girls—my sisters, my friends, our servants—but I've always secretly fantasized about what it would be like taking cock…" She giggled. "And yours is much, much better than any elf man's."

Kia shifted. "So...elf girls just spend all their time playing with each other?"

"Mm-hm. And boys with boys. Kissing, exploring each other's bodies, using our mouths and hands to find new ways to make each other blossom, over and over again…" Kia shifted, her cock already starting to grow hard again as Astra filled her head with visions. When Astra looked down at the thing slapping against her thigh, she giggled. "Oh my, what's this? Are you picturing it? Me on my knees, with my head under my elder sister's dress, learning to worship her with my tongue? Me bathing, with wood elf serving girls' hands caressing every inch of skin, exploring me and learning the best ways to make me moan? My friends and I sleeping in the same bed, laid out in a circle as we kiss and lick and swallow one another's succulent, flowing honey all night long?"

Kia groaned. "Fuck…"

"And what do orc girls do, hmm? Do you touch each other like we elf girls do?"

"Fuck yes," Kia growled as she rolled on top of Astra, pinned between her thighs and her cock thrust straight up between Astra's pert little tits. "I mean I was too young to know about that stuff when I lost my tribe, but there were these two girls on the farm I was raised on...they liked to play. They couldn't get enough of this cock..."

Astra moaned. "I don't blame them...I've never felt anything as amazing as having that giant cock filling me..."

"You know what sucks?" Kia asked with melancholy nostalgia. "When I was a kid I once saw two other akchar—orcs like me, with both. They were turned around opposite ways, fucking each other's cunts at the same time. Always wanted to try it, but I was too young and now I'll probably never get the chance."

Astra giggled. "Well, I'm not equipped for that, I'm afraid...but we can do the next best thing…"

Kia blinked in confusion as Astra rolled on top of her. Then, as Astra spun around and presented her gorgeous ass and dribbling pussy to Kia, it clicked. The position was a little awkward—the difference in their sizes meant Kia had to lean forward considerably so they could both reach—but the taste of their mingled cum on her tongue and the simultaneous feel of Astra's prim little tongue in her slit made it all worth it. Kia sucked greedily, swallowing the mix of their fluids that still filled Astra, then swallowing the sweet, floral nectar that Astra produced as a result. Astra's lips and tongue between her folds were incredible; the little elven coquette obviously wasn't lying about how much 'worshiping' she'd done back in the elegant crystal fortresses of the high elves. Between that and the way her cock was rubbing between their tightly-pressed bodies, Kia could feel another orgasm on the horizon.

"You taste so different," Astra said into her dripping folds, the vibration only adding to the pleasure, "not like a human girl or an elf at all."

"You taste so fucking sweet," Kia moaned. "I could drink elf pussy forever…"

Astra giggled. "I...mmm, fuck...I wouldn't stop you. Your tongue is...oh, fuck, yes...it's so thick…"

Kia reached down, groping for Astra's neck, and forced her face back between her legs. She was so close…

Astra squealed against her, her delicious flesh fluttering around Kia's tongue and coating her face with succulent elven honey. Astra redoubled her own licking, adding her fingers to spread Kia's fat outer lips and burrow deeper, and before long Kia moaned low and long as her own thick nectar flowed out into Astra's greedily sucking mouth. When they rolled apart, both gasping for air, Kia looked down to see that her cock had also spurted, thick white jets painting her belly and the undersides of her breasts. Astra noticed too, rolling on top of her and dutifully licking Kia's sweaty green mountains and taut abs clean. When it was done she rolled off again, lying in the grass with a serene, well-fucked smile on her face.

"You know what?"

Kia stretched. "What?"

Astra turned to her with a grin. "I'm glad that troll ate those idiots' goats."

Kia just laughed.


	6. Kia and the Virgin Sacrifice

"Hello? Anybody down here?"

Kia turned another corner as she went deeper into the winding caverns. She'd heard rumors in Dunberg about local disappearances and strange lights and noises coming from these caves, and instead of just staying in town and getting drunk she'd decided to go do the hero thing and investigate. Now she was cold, damp, annoyed, and increasingly ready to just say fuck it, go back to town, and see if the innkeeper's two young daughters wanted to do more than just leer at her from across the dining room. She was just about to turn around when she heard it.

"He...hello?"

The sound was echoing, but Kia was close enough to the source that she could be reasonably certain she was heading in the right direction. A few more twists, and suddenly the pitch black caves gave way to the telltale glow of candlelight. Kia followed the light, ducking through a low passage into a larger chamber. The interior was filled with candles laid out in some sort of spiral pattern, all leading to a curved stone slab in the center of the room. And on top of the slab…

Kia blinked. "Uh...what the fuck?"

The girl sat up, eyes going wide. She was incredibly pretty, with pale skin, rivers of black hair, plump pink lips, and a curvaceous body that was almost completely exposed by her translucent white tunic. She looked Kia up and down, eyes scared yet hopeful. "Are...are you the Avatar of Hellfire?"

Kia blinked. "Uh...what?"

The girl sat up, stepping down from the slab and tiptoeing her way through the candles. "Oh, sorry! I'm Virgo. I was chosen by the priests to be your sacrifice! They said when the Avatar of Hellfire arrived, it would be dark and beautiful and dangerous and have a really big ding-dong, and that in order to cleanse the world it had to use my supple virgin body for its pleasure, over and over and over again...that is you, right?"

Kia looked down at the beautiful, nearly-naked girl gazing worshipfully up at her, did the math—creepy cult, virgin sacrifice, demonic avatar, nipple sticking up over her tunic—and said "Fuck yes I'm the Avatar of Hellfire."

The girl, Virgo, squealed in excitement and immediately began dragging Kia back toward the altar. "Ooh, I knew it! They said today would be the day, and I've been waiting for so long, and it's been so hard staying pure, they didn't even let me touch myself because they had to make sure I stayed a virgin-virgin but it's all been worth it! Take me, oh mighty Avatar of Hellfire! Take me with your oh wow no wait that's way, way bigger than I thought it was going to be…"

As she let Kia's loincloth fall the rest of the way, Virgo's eyes bulged at the sight of Kia's massive hard-on doing the same. Kia cleared her throat awkwardly. "Yeah, uh, look...you don't actually have to, I mean…"

Virgo shook her head fiercely. "No, no, I will! I want to, it's my whole purpose in life to serve as a vessel for your cleansing fire. Just, um...maybe we could start with some other stuff and...work our way up to the vessel part?"

Kia nodded; she'd already proven pretty conclusively that she was willing to agree with anything this phenomenally hot girl said in order to get under her tunic. Speaking of which… "I have an idea."

Virgo shrieked as Kia reached down and ripped open her flimsy tunic, revealing the biggest, creamiest breasts she'd seen since the nymph thing. When her cock flopped down between them, Kia groaned in anticipation. "Why don't you push them together, and then we'll, you know…"

Virgo's eyes widened like she'd never even considered the concept of a titfuck, which given her upbringing was entirely possible. But she readily grabbed her own breasts and pressed them around Kia's cock, licking her lips and looking up in anticipation. "Like this?"

"Yeah, just like that…"

Virgo yelped in surprise as Kia began to thrust gently against her, the warm, soft cocoon of Virgo's tits hugging her shaft tight and making her moan under her breath. Soon enough Virgo was moving too, humping the air and sliding her tits up and down Kia's cock. Virgo looked down at her work, eyes wide as she gave her very first titfuck. Kia's long, thick shaft poked up between her mountainous tits with every stroke, almost reaching her chin, and Virgo moaned.

"Oh wow, it's so warm...and so hard…" She glanced up shyly, eyelashes fluttering. "The priests said I'd have to use my mouth, too...do you want me to…"

"Oh fuck yeah!"

Virgo tipped her head down, gingerly licking the exposed red tip. Kia groaned, then sped up her thrusting when Virgo's dainty mouth closed around her cockhead and began to suck. Between the smooth envelope of her tits, the coy suction of her hot wet mouth, and the look of worshipfulness in her big eyes, Kia felt like she was going to come any moment. As visions of where this might go next filled her head, she suddenly realized she'd been overlooking something incredibly obvious.

Virgo jumped when Kia's fingertips rubbed between her shaved pussy lips, the cockhead popping out of her mouth in surprise. "What...what are you…"

"Easy, I'm just gonna start you with something smaller, so we can stretch you out and do other stuff. That's what you want, right?"

Virgo nodded feverishly, wriggling her hips as Kia's long, thick finger wormed its way inside her virgin twat. When it hit the second knuckle and began to curl up, Virgo whimpered. "Oh wow! Oh Avatar that's...that feels so good!"

Kia grinned as she plunged her middle finger into Virgo's cunt; it was tight, hot, and absolutely soaking wet. It was obvious this girl had been waiting for this chance for far too long. Well, Kia reasoned, no sense in denying the poor kid any longer. When she was used to the single finger, bucking and moaning as she continued to rub her tits up and down Kia's shaft, Kia added her pointer finger to the grasping vise of Virgo's sex. As her pussy stretched wide for the first time, Virgo yelped in pain.

"What...why does it hurt?"

"That was your virginity," Kia rumbled in her ear. "Do you want to stop?"

Virgo bit her lip and shook her head. "No! No, I...I want more! I want...I want your ding-dong inside my kitten!"

If Kia hadn't been so insanely turned on, she would have burst out laughing. Fuck, what had these idiot cultists been teaching this poor girl? She slipped her fingers free and pulled back to release her shaft from its tit-prison, letting the saliva-coated head slip teasingly between Virgo's gushing lips.

"First of all, they're called a cock and a cunt. So ask properly…"

Virgo whined, thrusting her hips impotently forward and blushing as Kia pulled back. "I...I want your big fat cunt in my cock!"

Kia laughed. "Close enough..."

As Kia's tip pushed between her sweet, engorged lips, Virgo squealed. "Oh Avatar! Oh it's so big, it feels so good, please, fill me with your otherworldly power, use me to cleanse the world of sin!"

Kia pulled back and drove in, deeper this time, then again, each stroke putting more and more of her long, thick cock inside the bucking, moaning Virgo. When she leaned down to claim Virgo's lips in a fiery kiss, Virgo only hesitated for a moment before groaning into her mouth and giving Kia free access to her dainty tongue. Their hips were moving together, hands exploring each other's breasts and tongues dueling for supremacy. Kia felt Virgo's twat contract and spasm, juices dripping down her thighs, and the added pressure was enough to make her blow, driving into Virgo to the hilt and jetting rope after rope of thick, sticky cream deep inside. When she pulled away, Virgo's head was lolled back blissfully and a line of drool was dripping from her mouth.

Now that the haze of her orgasm was fading, the reality of the situation started to come back to Kia. Pulling her loincloth back on and tossing Virgo her ripped tunic, Kia cleared her throat.

"Hey, uh...how would you like to get out of here?"

Virgo blinked as she pulled her tunic back on. "If...that's what you desire, Avatar. Is it time for us to go cleanse the world of sin?"

Kia tried not to roll her eyes. She could explain later, once this poor girl was safe from these crazies. "Yeah, sure. That. Let's just get out of here before—"

Kia didn't hear the thud as the club slammed into the back of her head, but simply slumped over into darkness.

* * *

When Kia regained consciousness, it was to find herself shackled to the wall at the far side of the cave. Virgo was back on the slab, but now she wasn't alone; standing among the candles were a dozen men in red robes, holding daggers and chanting. As their voices rose and the candle flames grew brighter, Kia snarled.

"You sick fucks hurt her, I'm gonna—"

Kia's threat was cut off as the candle flames flared white, so bright she had to close her eyes. When she was able to open them again, a figure like something out of a food-poisoning-after-spending-the-entire-day-doing-fairy-drugs nightmare was standing at the base of the altar.

"Who dares summon the Avatar of Hellfire?" the hulking figure of molten rock intoned with a booming, hissing voice that made everyone in the cave shrink back in fear. The head cultist stepped forward.

"Oh, Avatar of Hellfire, we, your loyal servants, bring to you this virgin sacrifice! Take her, and cleanse this world of the impure races so that we might create a new utopia!"

The Avatar looked down at Virgo, raised its molten, steel-nailed fingers, and scratched its chin. "Uh...her?"

The head cultist blinked. "Well...yes, Avatar. We raised her from birth specifically to please you."

The Avatar shifted uncomfortably. "It's just...I was really hoping for someone, you know...younger." A few of the cultists shared murmurs or glances, and the Avatar rumbled defensively. "Hey, come on, I'm a demon! It's supposed to be evil, remember? I was thinking like...I don't know, eleven, twelve?" He turned down to Virgo, who was staring at him with wide eyes, quaking in fear. "How old are you?"

"I...I don't…"

"She's nineteen," the head cultist interjected. "I mean, the thing is, Your Immutable Darkness, we kidnapped the baby just after you told us you'd be returning in twenty years and required a virgin sacrifice, we just sort of assumed…"

The demon lord sighed. "Yeah. No, I get it. That's on me. That's my bad. It's just...it's not ideal, you know? I really wanted this cleansing to get off on the right foot, and now…"

"We can...go try to find a little girl in the village…"

"No, no, it's fine, we've only got until the end of the blood moon anyway, let's just do this. Okay, sacrifice girl, spread your...sorry, what's your name?"

"V...Virgo?"

"Virgo, really? Little on the nose, don't you think?"

The head cultist rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, we weren't going to name her at all so we didn't get attached, but someone, Darryl"—his eyes cut toward a cultist standing across the altar looking sheepish—"insisted that was too weird, so…"

"Okay, fine, whatever. Virgo, spread your legs, let's just get this over with…"

Virgo shook her head. "But...what...I thought that…"

"Oh you thought? You thought? You're not here for your brains, sweetie. You know what, forget it. You guys mind?"

Two of the cultists grabbed the struggling sacrifice's thighs, pulling them wide as she thrashed and screamed. The moment the fiery molten phallus sticking out from between the demon's legs pushed inside her, however, it froze. Its fiery skin rippled, as if a tremor was passing through it, and the Avatar let out an inhuman wail. As the candles grew brighter, a flaming hand reached out and grabbed the head cultist by the throat. "What...is...you fucking...idiots...don't even know...virgin…"

As the light flared again, Kia turned her head away. When she opened her eyes the candles were extinguished, as were the charred husks of the cultists scattered around the room. The Avatar of Hellfire was simply gone.

Kia strained against her manacles, trying to get a good look at the altar, just as Virgo sat up. The girl looked around at the destruction, locked eyes with Kia, then immediately scrambled down and across the cave. As she worked the pins from Kia's shackles, Virgo shook her head.

"I can't...I can't believe it, that was so embarrassing! Why didn't you say something? Why did you let me think…"

Kia winced. "I mean...a hot half-naked girl said she wanted me to use her body over and over and over again? So I just sorta went with it?"

Virgo shuddered. "They...they said the Avatar was supposed to be beautiful, and have a huge ding-dong! Not some...ugly fire monster with a...you know...normal-sized ding-dong! Was my entire life just a lie?"

As the shackles slipped free, Kia shrugged. "I mean...yeah, pretty much. But hey, look at it this way: if your destiny turned out to be bullshit, that means it's really your own. Now you can live your own life, do whatever you want!"

Virgo licked her lips, a thoughtful look passing over her eyes. Then, her hand came to rest on Kia's loincloth. "You mean like...butt stuff?"

Kia grinned. "Kid, I think you're gonna do just fine."


	7. Kia and the Morning After

While she traveled around quite a bit—it was part of being a wandering hero or whatever the fuck she was, after all—it somehow seemed to Kia like she was always coming back to the Savariada. It made a certain amount of sense; plenty in the western Border Kingdoms wanted something from those mysterious enchanted woods and most of them were too chickenshit to actually go into them, thus adventurers.

To an extent, the Bordermen were right to be afraid; the elfwoods were home to countless dangers, from giant spiders to carnivorous plants to giant carnivorous spider-plants. But without question the most dangerous things in the Savariada were the fey; mercurial creatures of magic and chaos, breaking any one of their strange unspoken rules could lead one to wander lost in the woods for all time, to lose memories or possessions or worse to the shadowed trees...

"Heehee, she's waking up she's waking up!"

Or, horror of horrors, to wake up naked in a pile of well-fucked nymphs, dryads, and fairies with only vague memories of having had the most incredible orgy of your entire life. Truly the fey were a thing to be feared.

Kia groaned as she sat up, the motion dislodging the bark-skinned dryad whose mouth was still nuzzled between her pussy lips. As Kia's vision returned, a sunlit forest grove came into focus, a blanket of sumptuous flowers stretching out in every direction and the heavy boughs of fruit trees bent double as if offering their swollen delicacies to the young adventurer. She reached up for a dangling pomegranate only for the branch to suddenly pull up out of her reach. Kia sighed.

"Yeah, okay, very funny." Ferocious giggles exploded above her, and Kia groaned. "Fuck, I'm hungover. What was that stuff you gave me last night?"

"It was feywine!" The foot-tall, purple-haired, dragonfly-winged, stark-naked woman who suddenly blinked into existence inches away from her head said. Kia winced. "Did you like it?"

Kia swallowed. Her mouth somehow felt parched and slimy at the same time. "Uh...was it supposed to taste like...yellow?"

"Yep!" the fairy said cheerily. "Every color of feywine tastes like the color it is," she explained logically, "that's why it's that color."

"Okay. Cool. And you are..."

"I'm Periwinkle! We didn't officially meet last night, but I was one of the girls who fucked your nipples, remember that?"

The image of a pair of fairies bouncing on her breasts, each of them with her little twat stretched to take one of Kia's nipples like a cock, surfaced in her mind. "Oh yeah. Nice to officially meet you, I guess? Sorry, I'm really hungover, could I have that fruit now..."

"Sure, here you go!" Periwinkle flitted up to the branch and grabbed the pomegranate, swiveling her entire body in the air to pull it from its stem and then hefting it lazily back down into range...only to bob back with a giggle as soon as Kia raised her arm. "As soon as you answer my riddle!"

Kia tried to suppress a groan. "Yeah, okay, fine."

Periwinkle grinned. "What's sweet and red and juicy and has pomegranate seeds inside?"

Kia blinked. Was this fairy serious? "A pomegranate."

Periwinkle giggled. "Wrong!" She leaned forward with a conspiratorial smile. "My sweet, juicy little pussy!"

Still a little groggy and slow on the uptake, Kia could only shake her head in confusion as the fairy slid her fingers down the pomegranate, doing...something magical to make its thick skin open like a blooming flower. When Periwinkle plucked out a seed and then immediately reached down to spread her tiny little pussy lips and push it inside, Kia finally started to catch on. She licked her lips, Perwinkle giggling eagerly as she floated toward Kia's face.

"Well go on, aren't you going to eat your breakfast?"

Kia tried not to roll her eyes. If she had to eat her breakfast one seed at a time, she supposed doing it from the sweet slit of a magical creature was hardly the worst way. Periwinkle yelped in surprise as Kia's fingers settled around her waist, pulling her flush with Kia's mouth until her little feet were hugging Kia's earlobes. It only took a few seconds of wriggling and moaning and squirming for Kia to work out that while her tongue was far too thick to worm its way into a tiny little fairy twat, by lashing Periwinkle's pinprick clit with the very tip the fairy's bucking muscles would shoot the seed right into her mouth accompanied by a squirt of sweet, heady juice that definitely wasn't from the pomegranate. As soon as the seed was in Kia's mouth, Periwinkle pulled back just far enough to grab the floating fruit and stuff another deep between her wet pink folds. Kia shook her head as she leaned in and quickly coaxed the seed from its hiding place, then another, then more and more until her she'd lost count and her face was coated with fairy honey, Periwinkle floating dazedly in front of her.

"Ooooh...Eucalyptus was right, your tongue is amazing..."

Kia couldn't remember who Eucalyptus was. Presumably one of the nymphs or dryads she'd eaten out last night, but well...that wasn't a short list.

"Yeah, uh...thanks."

Periwinkle let out another sigh, then shook her head and straightened up, wings buzzing as she lighted on Kia's hand. "Well. That was super fun, but we better get going before the others wake up!"

"We?" Kia shook her head, and Periwinkle giggled.

"Well yeah! After all, if the others find out I'm going with you they'll be insanely jealous and they'll all want to come! You don't want a horde of jealous, sex-starved nymphs and dryads and pixies and nixies and sprites chasing you all over the forest, do you?"

That didn't actually sound too bad when she put it like that, but Kia shook her head again. "Who says I want one fairy following me around?"

Periwinkle rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, of course you want me to come! No no no, you need me to! I mean really now, you don't know any magic at all, do you?"

Kia pouted and fidgeted. "I...could learn magic."

Periwinkle rolled her eyes again. "Okay, sure. But wouldn't it be easier to have your own personal fairy along to make things float and mend and turn invisible and all that kind of stuff?"

Kia sighed. "I mean...technically, I guess, but—"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Kia sighed again. She had been traveling alone for a while...and it wasn't really the worst idea, was it? "Okay. Fine, you win. We'll try it out."

Periwinkle squealed, clapping her little hands together and buzzing up and down in excitement. Unfortunately, that was finally enough noise to make the pile of assorted sleeping fey folk around them start to stir. Periwinkle winced and, before Kia could make sense of what she was doing, flitted down toward her lap. "Oh, bluebells! They're waking up! Quick, you gotta hide me or they'll get real jealous!"

"What? Hide you where?" Kia just about managed to get out before a stretching feeling answered her question for her. Between the pile of hot, naked flesh and the taste of fairy pussy her cock was already half-hard, which meant it was easy to see Periwinkle beneath it...climbing into Kia's pussy feet-first. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I can hold my breath forever!" Periwinkle said as she wiggled deeper, and before Kia could explain that that wasn't actually the part she was worried about a moan slipped up from her throat as Periwinkle's hips stretched her open, the fairy's firm little butt pushing up against the most sensitive parts of her pussy. Kia could only watch in a mix of awe and fear as Periwinkle neatly folded up her wings against her back and wormed her way farther inside, filling Kia up like the kind of squirming tentacle that—thankfully—Kia was only aware of from stories from other adventurers. Kia tried not to moan or squirm or draw attention to herself as Periwinkle filled her; just as the copse of dryads in front of her began to stretch and open their eyes, Periwinkle's head slipped completely between her thick lips. Kia officially had a fairy hiding in her twat.

That was a thought she'd genuinely never imagined having.

<Okay, I'm all set!> Periwinkle's jolly voice echoed inside Kia's head. <Don't worry about me slipping, there's a kind of a spongy part in here I can get a grip on if I have to...>

Kia whimpered, her cock shooting up as Periwinkle's little hands demonstrated. "Hey, careful with that!" Kia hissed. "And how am I hearing you?"

<Oh, I'm just talking to your mind instead of your ears. It's really simple magic. Now be quiet, they'll hear you!>

One of the dryads who'd been sleeping curled up next to her sat up, stretching luxuriously to show off her slender, brown, slightly-bark-textured body. When she saw Kia, she grinned. "Oh, good, you're awake! I was afraid we might have tired you out too much last night..."

Kia shrugged, but the direction of the dryad's eyes—and soon after, her hand—made it clear she wasn't really talking to Kia so much as to her cock. The dryad's smooth, delicate fingers brushed up and down the length of her shaft, and she giggled as it twitched and grew even harder.

"It's just like a satyr's," the dryad murmured, "except without as much fur...not that there's anything wrong with fur, of course. It just makes it a lot harder to do this..."

Kia groaned as the dryad sucked her head into her mouth, smoothly pushing down to take Kia's cock into her warm throat. "Oh, fuck...listen, uh..."

"Ahh-durr," the dryad grunted around her throatful of orc cock.

"...Alder. I...oh shit...you guys have been great, but I should really get going, I...fuck! You know, I've got lots of important adventurer type work to do, so..."

Alder, blissfully gagging and choking as she took more of Kia's green monster, didn't respond.

"We don't know, actually," a voice behind her purred as cool, damp hands rose up to cup her breasts. She turned to find a pale-skinned nixie smiling at her. "We just spend all our time eating and drinking and making love to each other..."

"And I can respect that," Kia groaned as Alder's head bobbed up and down, "but us mortal races have to work for a living so oh fuck!"

The nixie giggled in Kia's ear as her cool, wet finger wormed its way into her asshole, leisurely prodding in time with Alder's bobbing suction.

<Hey, um, it's getting really wet and tight in here,> Periwinkle's voice echoed nervously. <Don't get me wrong it's like my biggest sex fantasy to be inside a girl's pussy when she comes but I'm a little bit worried about getting pushed out so whatever you're doing out there maybe do less of it?>

"Working on it," Kia muttered under her breath before clearing her throat. "Er, I really do have to get going..."

"Oh, fine," Alder purred petulantly as she pulled back to lick at the tip. "Just let me get one tiny little bellyful of cum before you go?" Her cool hand stroked delicately up and down Kia's spit-soaked shaft, big green eyes fluttering. "Please?"

Kia swallowed. "Uh...sure. Just...just one."

Alder smiled, then immediately dove in; Kia's eyes went wide as her entire cock disappeared down the dryad's hot, tight throat. Alder sputtered, eyes watering, but only pulled back a few inches before taking even more. Kia groaned in pleasure, then again louder when the probing finger exploring her asshole was replaced by the nixie's slender tongue.

"Oh, fuck me..."

The nixie giggled behind her. "We're trying!"

<Just so you know, it's getting really wet in here! I'm having trouble keeping my grip!>

No sooner had Periwinkle said that—or thought it, whatever—than Kia felt tiny little hands take hold of the spongy spot inside her. She yelped, hips bucking and cock thrusting forward into Alder's mouth; the dryad gagged in surprise, but immediately took to deep-throating with enthusiasm. That, of course, just made her wetter, which just made Periwinkle's grip tighten, which just combined with the gorgeous dryad swallowing her to the hilt and the long, cool nixie tongue rimming her to—

"Oh fuuuuck!"

Alder groaned as the taste of Kia's thick load hit her tongue, eagerly gulping it down just like she'd promised. Unfortunately, the other part of Kia's orgasm was even messier: not so much the gush of pussy juice, but the little purple fairy riding it like a log flume.

When Periwinkle hit the ground, the other fey pawing at Kia all froze. Alder pulled back, her eyes narrowing. "What is this?"

Kia winced. "Uh, well..."

"You thought you could kidnap our sister? You thought you could steal a fairy and use her for your twisted mortal purposes?"

Kia's eyes went wide. "Whoa, wait, no that's not—"

"I say we punish her," the nixie growled behind her, and Alder sneered as the other dryads and nymphs and pixies closed ranks behind her. Kia glanced around furtively at her scattered gear; her sword was nowhere to be seen. Kia gulped.

There was a little snort from the undergrowth. Then, Periwinkle was laughing. Alder pouted.

"Peri!"

"I'm sorry," the fairy managed between snorts, "I tried to keep a straight face, I really did!"

As the other fey started breaking too, Kia scowled. "Okay, I get it. Very funny. You made me think I was about to get tortured to death, congratulations." The fey just kept laughing unapologetically, though some of them were compensating by stroking her naked body quite apologetically indeed. She ignored them and looked down at Periwinkle. "At least this means you're not really coming with me."

Periwinkle shook the pussy juice out of her gossamer wings and flitted back up to Kia's face. "What? Don't be silly, of course I'm coming with you!"

"We all talked about it last night, when you were asleep," Alder said matter-of-factly. "You're very sweet, Kia, but we're hardly going to send you back out there without protection!"

Kia glanced at the little naked purple woman hovering around her head. "Protection, huh?"

"Uh-huh!" Periwinkle grinned. "And don't worry, that'll hardly be the last time you get to have me in your pussy..." She floated closer and leaned in conspiratorially. "Since my hands didn't work, maybe next time I'll try holding on with my mouth..."

As the crowd of fey brought back her gear and offered her fruit and flowers and one last fuck for the road and told her to take care of Peri (and told Peri to take care of her) Kia sighed to herself and shrugged.

Why not? After all, on the list of weird shit that had happened since she'd started adventuring, this didn't even make the top ten.


End file.
